Kiss Me or Die
by RenataHigurashi
Summary: Ciuman adalah terpautnya dua bibir yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Namun apa yang terjadi apabila Sesshomaru sang penguasa wilayah barat sangat penasaran tentang arti ciuman yang sesungguhnya. Mampukan Kagome menujukan pada sang Daiyokai dengan benar dan membuatnya merasa puas.


**Kiss Me or Die**

Disclaimer : Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But Sesshy is Mine ekkeke~

* * *

Musim panas menyuguhkan suatu ciri khas yang berbeda. Udara panas di siang hari dan matahari yang bersinar terang membuat sebagian orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Tetapi tidak dengan Inuyasha dan kawanannya, mereka sedang berteduh di bawah rimbunnya pohon sambil menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Seperti biasa hari ini menjadi hari yang biasa saja bagi Kagome Higurashi karena setiap hari tugasnya adalah membasmi siluman dan mengumpulkan pecahan bola empat arwah. Bola empat arwah itu lah yang menjadi awal mula ia berada di zaman _Feodal_ dan bertemu dengan Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, dan Shippo. Pekerjaan yang sangat mustahil dilakukan untuk anak seusianya yang seharusnya hanya fokus dengan sekolah dan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Kagome tertunduk lesu saat melihat Miroku yang sedang melancarkan aksinya dengan mengeluskan telapak tangannya dan meraba bagian belakang tubuh Sango, alhasil sang pendeta selalu mendapatkan tamparan keras di wajahnya dan itu tidak membuatnya jera. Inuyasha selalu menggerutu kesal karena suatu hal kecil dan entah kenapa geramannya kali ini sungguh tidak biasa karena ada yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha seketika berdiri dan mengeluarkan _tessaiga_ dari sarungnya.

"Kebodohanmu itu sudah mendarah daging, _hanyou_. Orang tuaku terlebih dahulu sudah menjadi pasangan sebelum Sesshomaru ini dilahirkan, tidak seperti kau." Sesshomaru berbicara dengan sedikit menyeringai dan tatapan lurusnya ke arah Inuyasha.

"Banyak bicara kau brengsek." Inuyasha berteriak dan berlari menghampiri kakak tirinya untuk memulai serangannya.

"Duduk." Suara Kagome menghentikan langkah kaki Inuyasha dan ia langsung tersungkur di tanah. Kagome merasa ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai perkelahian antar dua saudara.

"Hari yang indah _Lord_ Sesshomaru, ada kepentingan apa pada kedatangan anda hari ini?" Sang pendeta memulai pembicaraan lebih dahulu dengan menatap wajah _daiyoukai_ di hadapannya.

Sesshomaru melirik sekilas dengan tajam ke pendeta yang berada di depannya.

"Ia seharusnya menjawab dasar siluman yang sombong." Sango berbisik di belakang Miroku yang membuat Sesshomaru meliriknya dan seketika Sango pun bungkam.

"Aku tidak berniat untuk kurang sopan kepadamu _Lord_ Sesshomaru, tapi apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Kagome bertanya dengan meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih tersungkur di tanah akibat mantra saktinya.

"Sesshomaru ini hanya ingin menawarkan bantuan pada kalian untuk membunuh _hanyou_ licik bernama Naraku." Sesshomaru berbicara tanpa emosi dengan menatap gadis itu sejenak sebelum bahunya terangkat dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau datang untuk membantu kami?" Kagome bertanya dengan nada kegembiraan dan sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Sesshomaru mempunyai sisi baik dibalik penampilannya yang penuh kesombongan.

"Apa pendengaranmu terbatas seperti pakaian yang kau kenakan?" Sesshomaru berbicara dengan sedikit menyeringai.

"Terlepas dari apa yang ingin anda lakukan _Lord_ Sesshomaru, anda tidak punya hak untuk menghina orang yang tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan padamu. Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaanmu." Kagome berkata dengan nada yang penuh penekanan dan membuat Sesshomaru langsung menatapnya.

"Hn, bukankah kawananmu yang kau sebut teman itu yang telah mencoba untuk mengambil nyawa Sesshomaru ini?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat dan menatap lurus ke _miko_ muda di hadapannya.

"Siapakah orang yang pertama kali memulai perkelahian? Jika kita mencoba untuk membunuhmu seperti apa yang kau katakan, itu hanyalah sebuah pembelaan diri karena kau telah mengancam nyawa kami. Jadi intinya _Lord_ Sesshomaru kita tidak melakukan kesalahan karena kenyataannya kau lah yang mencoba untuk membunuh kami semua dan yang kita lakukan hanyalah sekedar bertahan dari seranganmu." Kagome menjawab tanpa ragu di hadapan Sesshomaru.

"Sangat menarik. Jelaskan padaku _miko_ mengapa kau pikir Sesshomaru ini peduli pada ucapanmu itu?" Sesshomaru bertanya

"Karena kau memiliki dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kehormatanmu." Kagome menjawab dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Suasana di sekitar mereka terlihat sangat tegang dan Miroku mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mungkin saja akan memicu terjadinya pertumpahan darah. Miroku melihat Sango dan tersenyum saat ia akan memulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Dasar pendeta mesum." Sango seketika berteriak dan menampar Miroku dengan keras sampai ia terjatuh. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu melakukan hal gila seperti itu di saat yang tidak tepat dan seketika semua perhatian tertuju pada mereka.

"Kau tidak pernah belajar dari kesalahanmu, Miroku." Inuyasha yang baru bangkit karena terlepas dari mantra sakti Kagome langsung membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanah.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya saja." Dengan wajah polosnya Miroku tersenyum lebar dan melihat Kagome menghela napas sambil memikirkan perkelahiana apalagi yang akan terjadi diantara mereka. Benar saja sudah lebih dari lima belas menit adu mulut mereka belum juga berhenti.

"Aku tidak ingin bersama pendeta mesum yang selalu bertanya kepada setiap wanita untuk melahirkan keturunannya." Sango berteriak kencang di hadapan Miroku yang dengan sabar mendengarkannya sampai Sango selesai berbicara.

"Sudahlah Sango." Kagome mencoba menenangkan temannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Kami semua mengetahui bahwa kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain dan mengapa kalian selalu berputar di sana saja. Kalau kalian sama-sama suka, cepatlah berciuman." Kagome berkata di depan Sango dan Miroku yang membuat kedua wajah mereka memerah.

"Apa itu ciuman?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan mimik penasaran dan menatap ke arah Kagome.

"Umm, itu seperti…" Kagome bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada _Daiyoukai_ itu tentang arti ciuman yang tidak mungkin bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Jelaskan pada Sesshomaru ini apa ciuman itu sebenarnya." Sesshomaru berkata dengan pupil mata yang sedikit menyipit.

"Oke, ciuman itu saat dua orang yang saling mencintai dan mereka…" Wajahnya memerah dan ia melihat Sesshomaru tidak senang dengan gerak geriknya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _miko_?" Sesshomaru bertanya dengan kegelisahan karena wanita di hadapannya sangat enggan memberitahunya apa arti ciuman itu.

"Aku sangat malu untuk membicarakannya." Bentak Kagome dengan menatap mata Sesshomaru yang tersirat rasa penasaran yang luar biasa.

"Jika kau malu mengatakannya, maka tunjukan padaku." Sesshomaru memerintah Kagome dan membuat Inuyasha seketika tersedak.

"Dengan siapa?" Kagome membalasnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Sesshomaru ini yang sangat ingin tahu apa arti ciuman itu." Jawab Sesshomaru dengan santai.

"Kau?" Kagome menjerit keheranan. Ia sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan bahwa ia akan berciuman dengan penguasa wilayah barat yang sangat arogan itu.

"Sekarang tunjukan padaku atau aku akan membunuhmu." Sesshomaru mendesis di depan Kagome dan menatap matanya.

"Oke, aku akan menujukannya padamu tapi dengan beberapa syarat." Wajah Kagome pucat dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menujukannya pada pria itu agar ia puas.

"Hn." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama, kau harus menuruti apa yang aku katakan." Kagome tidak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang saat Sesshomaru benar-benar menatap matanya.

"Kedua, ini yang teramat penting. Kau berjanji tidak akan membunuhku apapun yang akan aku lakukan padamu." Kagome menjelaskan dengan penuh penekanan dan tidak terasa keringatnya mengalir di bagian lehernya.

"Sesshomaru ini menyanggupinya dan Sesshomaru ini jamin kau akan aman selama kau memberitahuku apa yang ingin aku ketahui." Sesshomaru menjawab dengan tenang dan membuat rasa khawatir Kagome memudar.

"Baiklah sekarang kau berdiri dekat denganku." Kagome memerintahkan Sesshomaru untuk sedikit lebih dekat dengannya dan Sesshomaru langsung berjalan mendekat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencium pria itu, Kagome!" Teriak Inuyasha yang membuat Kagome langsung meliriknya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain Inuyasha." Kagome merasa lelah karena selalu berdebat dengan Inuyasha dan inilah yang menjadi pilihannya.

"Selalu ada pilihan lain dan biarkan aku membunuhnya." Gumam Inuyasha lagi.

"Miroku maukah kau membantuku? Aku tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah di sini." Kagome menghela napas panjangnya dan beruntung bahwa Miroku mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan niat Inuyasha untuk menyerang kakak tirinya itu. Secepat kilat Miroku berlari ke arah Inuyasha dan menempelkan kertas mantra suci di keningnya yang membuat _hanyou_ itu membeku di tempat.

"Aku akan membunuhmu karena kelakuanmu ini, Miroku." Inuyasha berjanji dengan tubuhnya yang kaku karena mantra itu.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu." Kagome mulai fokus dengan _Daiyoukai_ dan sedikit gugup.

"Apa tujuanmu menyuruh Sesshomaru ini menutup matanya?" Sesshomaru terheran.

"Kumohon lakukanlah." Kagome memohon dan ia melihat Sesshomaru perlahan menutup matanya.

"Kumohon jangan bunuh aku." Kagome bergumam sebelum ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sesshomaru dan sesaat bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan sangat cepat. Merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya, Sesshomaru langsung terkejut dan seketika membuka matanya.

"Kagome, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh tapi dari penjelasan yang kau berikan padaku bahwa itu bukanlah ciuman." Sango berkata dengan wajah polosnya di hadapan mereka yang membuat Kagome meliriknya tajam.

"Sango!" Kagome berdesis saat melihat wajah temannya dan Sesshomaru langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan geraman yang kuat.

"Jangan mempermainkan ku, _miko_." Sesshomaru mengancamnya.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin kau menunjukannya padaku apa ciuman itu dan kau telah membodohiku." Sesshomaru menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan Kagome dengan kukunya yang tajam siap menusuk kulitnya.

"Aku melakukan seperti apa yang ingin kau ketahui." Kagome tidak gentar karena ia telah memberitahu Sesshomaru yang sebenarnya.

"Pembasmi siluman itu mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah ciuman." Genggamannya semakin kuat yang membuat Kagome tidak bisa menahannya.

"Itu hanya salah satu dari beberapa tipe ciuman." Kagome menyerah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa lepas dari genggaman pria itu.

"Sesshomaru ini ingin kau menunjukan tipe ciuman yang pembasmi siluman itu katakan." Sesshomaru semakin ingin tahu dan ia harus mendapatkan apa yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Kagome tersulut emosi dan langsung meraih bagian depan _haori_ milik Sesshomaru lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir pria bersurai _silver_ di hadapannya. Dengan cepat Kagome menyatukan bibir mereka dan sesaat mata Sesshomaru terbuka lebar saat mengetahui apa yang sedang _miko_ muda ini lakukan padanya. Sesshomaru hampir tidak percaya bahwa lidah Kagome menjilati bagian bawah bibirnya yang menyebabkan ia sulit bernapas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan memberikan akses secara langsung pada Kagome dan secara perlahan Kagome memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sesshomaru. Dengan lihai lidah Kagome mengulum lidah sang _Daiyoukai_ dan menari bersama di dalam mulutnya. Kejadian ini membuat lutut Sesshomaru terasa lemas. Perlahan tapi pasti Sesshomaru merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa dan ia pun sangat menikmati momen itu. Tidak tinggal diam lidah Sesshomaru mulai menjelajahi mulut Kagome dan membuat Kagome membuka matanya terheran.

' _Sesshomaru membalas ciumanku.'_ Batinnya tersentak.

Inuyasha melihat kejadian itu terlihat sangat kesal karena kakak tirinya mencium Kagome. Ia melihat Sesshomaru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dan kedua tangan Kagome melingkar di bagian belakang leher Sesshomaru yang membuat mereka semakin sangat dekat. Pikiran Kagome melayang akan sensasi ciuman pertamanya dengan Sesshomaru dan tidak percaya bahwa pria itu menciumnya. Sungguh ciuman yang luar biasa. Mereka berdua sangat menikmatinya dan sayangnya mereka harus menghentikan ciuman itu karena mereka membutuhkan udara untuk dihirup.

"Itu _Lord_ Sesshomaru, ciuman yang kau inginkan." Kagome menarik napas dalam dan membalikkan badan meninggalkan Sesshomaru yang masih tetap berdiri.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi!" Inuyasha berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

"Apa Inuyasha?" Kagome bertanya dengan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya.

"Siluman angkuh itu mencium mu, Kagome." Inuyasha menjelaskan dan berusaha dengan susah payah melepaskan diri dari mantra yang membuatnya mematung seperti ini.

"Ya, itu hanya sebuah ciuman." Kagome mengakhiri kalimatnya dan berjalan menjauh dari Sesshomaru.

Kagome berjalan untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan jatuh terduduk lemas dengan menyandarkan bagian belakang tubuhnya pada pohon besar di belakangnya.

"Wow, ini sungguh luar biasa. Ternyata Sesshomaru itu pencium yang handal." Wajahnya bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian yang baru saja ia alami.

' _Miko muda itu memberikan pengalaman yang baru bagi Sesshomaru ini dan tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang ku pikirkan.'_

Sesshomaru juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Diam-diam Sesshomaru memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya menjilati bibirnya sekali lagi.

' _Ia terasa seperti madu dan manis bagaikan candu.'_ Bisiknya pelan diantara sejuknya semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

~ The End ~

* * *

Holaaa minna do you miss me? Bc I miss you all so much. Sedikit kegajean kuh di fic inih dan semoga kalian menyukainya. See you minna and still with me.


End file.
